RGB023: Make Way for Magmar!
is the 9th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2. Synopsis Red meets up with a strange man and goes to the Pewter Museum to study fossils. They find a bunch of Magmar, who burned the museum. Red uses his new Pokémon, Sand, to combat them, while the man observes Red, wanting to see his skills up close. Chapter Plot Some people gather at Viridian Gym, seeing it closed. One points at a statue and knows that is the Gym Leader, Giovanni. Meanwhile, Red managed to get out of the Diglett Cave, knowing it was hard to get out. Red tells the man to speed up, and that man is Giovanni. Giovanni apologises if he was a burden, but Red admits it was fun researching those fossils. Red hopes these fossils will be worth, but sees they are just rocks. Still, Giovanni would like to give them to Pewter Museum. As they travel, Red has a feeling he met Giovanni before. Giovanni thinks it is silly, since they didn't met each other before. Still, Giovanni admits any Pokémon Fan is his friend, admiring Red as a trainer, since he is a researcher. Red tells any Gym Leader hearing his name comes to a halt, which Giovanni is surprised to hear. Red also remembers defeating many of Team Rocket's admins. Giovanni just nods at these statements. Suddenly, they both notice how it is hot. Giovanni feels that this is an unnatural heat, caused by two Magmar. Red sees that the Pewter Museum is burning in flames, caused by Magmar. Red pushes Giovanni away and goes to battle them, pleasing Giovanni for seeing him battle. Red sends Snor, who rests to block the fires. Giovanni admits that is a defensive, but painful strategy, while Red focuses on which Pokémon to send next. Giovanni sees Red is a child and no threat. Red calls Snor back and sends a Sandshrew nicknamed Sand. Giovanni knows that is the Pokémon Red recently caught, but Red pushes Giovanni away. Sand uses Sand Attack, which negates the flames and affects Magmar. Giovanni thinks Red won his battles for thinking out of ingenuity. Giovanni points out Sand Attack has annoyed Magmar, not hit them. Red orders Sand to run, which causes a sandstorm. This defeats Magmar, while Sand emerges from the sand. Giovanni believes Red is a powerful trainer, who uses the Pokémon's abilities, so goes to battle him. However, Red calls Sand back, as Magmar cannot move. Red explaines he can't battle Pokémon that cannot move. Giovanni is pleased and places his Poké Ball back. Giovanni sees they cannot study fossils, with the museum burned, although they look more like rocks. Giovanni believes they won't see each other again, but gives Red a present. Red notices a bug stuck in this rock. He thanks Giovanni and bids farewell to him. As Red goes away, Giovanni knows letting Magmar be stuck was a bad idea. The Magmar emerge from sand and are ready to track Red down and attack him. Seeing everything, Giovanni knows the fool will met his end. Cloyster froze Magmar and crushes them into ice parts. Giovanni wanted to hear what happened to Lt. Surge and Koga. But, he is surprised to see this child is threat to Team Rocket, as an "R" is flashing on Giovanni's shirt. Debuts Pokémon *Red's Sandshrew *Magmar *Cloyster (Giovanni's) Move Sand Attack Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 2 chapters